


Voyeur

by BlackMorgan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: What happens when Hux has access to all the cameras on the ship.And what Kylo does about it.





	

Kylo knows of course, what Hux is doing, that he’s watching.

There’s a long moment after he has stripped himself bare where he stares directly into the camera. Hux is certain he’s been discovered. That somehow Kylo has sensed him through the Force and he’s putting an abrupt end to Hux’s little foray into voyeurism by turning the camera away from it’s usual focal point in the centre of the room and redirecting it towards the far wall. That is until Hux realises what is placed along the far wall.

Kylo’s bed.

When Kylo sprawls himself naked on his bed, licks his palm and takes himself in hand, Hux almost chokes from want. Kylo’s direct gaze never wavers as he strokes himself, building to a rhythm until his hips are arching off the bed and he’s fucking hard and fast into his own fist.  
Hux is mesmerised, painfully hard within the confines of his breeches. He removes his gloves and reaches down into his breeches to free his cock, wrapping delicate fingers around smooth flesh until he’s matching Kylo’s rhythm stroke for stroke.

Kylo’s orgasm slams into him hard, hips bucking violently off the bed as he cries out, coating his chest and belly with come. His gaze, where he’s pinned Hux on the other side of the camera, never wavers. He mouths very clearly, and Hux can also hear the command ringing in his head.

_Your turn._

Hux should be horrified that’s he’s been caught, and caught jerking off to Kylo Ren of all people, but the truth is, he’s never been more aroused in his life. He’s about to tip into full-blown orgasm and already calculating how to repeat this experience.

Kylo is grinning, with that devastating lopsided smile of his, as he watches Hux lose control and spill all over his uniform jacket and breeches. He’s a wreck, the once perfectly coiffed hair tumbling over his half lidded eyes, lips parted and moist, panting softly through his plush mouth. It’s a stunningly beautiful vision to see the General like this and Kylo doesn’t need a camera to record every mental detail.

Just as Hux is coming down from his high, the camera goes black and he feels suddenly bereft, alone in his quarters in the dark, embarrassed as the full realisation of what he has done settles over his cooling skin. Until a voice licks into his mind, soothing as a warm tongue.

_Next time…we don’t have to do this alone._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://kanzaki-vs.tumblr.com/post/136684724441/when-you-have-access-to-all-cameras-on-ship/) gorgeous fanart by [Kanzaki](http://kanzaki-vs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://blackmorgan.tumblr.com/post/156297650593/kanzaki-vs-when-you-have-access-to-all-cameras/)


End file.
